Clinical trials in gynecologic oncology will be continued by a multi-discipline group using Phase II and Phase III protocols. New drug screening for all gynecologic tumor types, pilot studies and the results of Phase III studies will continue to serve as principal sources for new randomized trial programs evaluating chemotherapy, irradiation, surgery, immunotherapy and cervical pathology. Every phase and stage of gynecologic malignancy will be included in these protocols, and markers for tumors and other critical parameters will be sought out and tested to see if they can be used as guideposts to the most effective therapy in future studies.